


Watching As You Reel

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poetic, Top!Yuzu, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu had not expected that having sex with Javi would feel like this.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Watching As You Reel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).

> emilia_kaisa, this is just a tiny little thing I felt like writing tonight. I had promised you a Javi body-worship fic a while ago, and while this is not quite it, nor is it even remotely long enough, I hope it speaks to some of your preferences. <3 
> 
> Inspired by this song (I recommend it as a soundtrack for reading): [Rafael Anton Irisarri - Watching As She Reels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bQ3dtBVYaw)
> 
> PS: Yes, top!Yuzu deserves a tag of his own.

Yuzu had not expected that having sex with Javi would feel like this.

Like Javi sighing into his mouth, _yes, finally, Yuzu_, as if in answer to countless silent prayers, when they undress in the muted light of Javi’s bedroom, all trembling fingers and lips reluctant to part.

Like Javi’s fingers in his hair, tensing and releasing, an endless, restless dance, while Yuzu nips and licks at Javi’s skin, finding the myriads of freckles, here and here and there.

Like Javi shaking his head when Yuzu offers himself up, a whisper of _please, please I need to know that you are here, that I am yours_ on his lips. He kisses Javi’s eyebrows then, his eyelids when Javi ducks his head, a little embarrassed, a little shy, pressing the small bottle of lube into Yuzu’s palm. He kisses the corner of Javi’s mouth, so grateful for all the smiles, all the strength they had given him over the years. _I’m here_, he says, and joins in when Javi lets out a strangled, relieved laugh._ You’re mine_.

Like Javi tracing the outline of his face, eyes wet with tears, when Yuzu sinks into him, slow and careful, their bodies coming together like the gentle lapping of waves, and not the tempest Yuzu had thought was coming.

Like the crescents of Javi’s nails against his hip, urging him on, and on,_ s__í__, mi amor_, _please_, _yes_, _harder_. They leave marks all over, marring the lines of Yuzu's tattoo, the Olympic rings shattered by the pattern of Javi's touch, of Javi's need, of Javi's love, rendered irrelevant in the face of this, of _them. _

Yuzu had not expected it to feel like this, but as he lies there reeling, spent, and as tear-eyed as Javi is, Yuzu realizes that he wouldn't want it any other way. This is where he wants to be, tangled with Javi, heart, mind, and flesh, the way they've always been, in one way or another.

_Dai suki da yo_, is what falls out of his mouth when he opens it to ask if Javi is okay, and does he need anything, and Yuzu had not expected that, either, not so soon. But then Javi looks at him, all dazed and doe-eyed, beautiful in the soft, warm light, and Yuzu says it again, and again, and knows he won't stop saying it for as long as he lives.

Because even if his mind perhaps had not planned for this, his heart has always known.


End file.
